Ash's Salamence (Tom's Version)
Intimidate Aerilate |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 371 |firststagename = Bagon |evo1num = 372 |secondstagename = Shelgon |evo2num = 373 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an 27 number of |java1 = Kiyotaka Furushima |enva1 = Carter Cathcart |java2 = Kiyotaka Furushima |enva2 = Carter Cathcart |java3 = Katsuyuki Konishi}} Ash's Salamence (Japanese: サトシボーマンダ Satoshi's Bohmander) is the ninth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Hoenn region. It was initially owned by Vanessa as a Bagon, but joined Ash's team after being released in Candid Camerupt. History Hoenn With Vanessa Salamence was once a Bagon owned by Vanessa. Prior to events of the Advanced Generation series, Vanessa saw Bagon being chased by a group of wild Oddish and Qwilfish. The situation looked bad for Bagon, but in its stress when it wild Oddish and Qwilfish fire Solar Beam and Ice Beam went into Bagon's mouth and swallowed them and powered it up and pulled off an extremely powerful attacks. This impressed Vanessa enough to add Bagon to his regular team. However, this first impression did not match up to Bagon's normal abilities, resulting in Vanessa criticizing it for being weak. Since then Vanessa has been pushing Bagon to the limit to duplicate the amazing power he saw before. Bagon first episode was Taming of the Shroomish where Vanessa used it to battle Ash's Treecko. It fought well, but lost in the end. After the battle with Vicky Winstrate, Vanessa released Bagon in front of Ash. As the little Pokémon headed back to the wild, Ash invited it to join him, to which it accepted. With Ash Immediately after being released and offered to join Ash, Bagon was kidnapped by Team Rocket, but Vito's Alakazam's used Psychic on their mecha they had used to steal it, blasting them off. It then promptly joined Ash. In Cheer Pressure, Bagon with Max hears Sheridan that he was cheating to recover and power up Team Rocket's Pokémon using his Pokémon using Aromatherapy from Vileplume and Roslia and Helping Hand from Shroomish and Makuhita inside the giant magic cheering top hat. Together with Max and Bagon to push the giant top hat to revealing and made Sheridan took off running. In Going, Going, Yawn, Ash used Bagon as his third Pokémon in his Lavaridge Gym battle and it was Bagon first Gym battled with Ash. He was sent out against Flannery's Slugma, after it had burned Carvanha, and put Corphish to Sleep. After using Headbutt to dodge Flamethrower, he finally broke Magcargo's Reflect that was affecting previous battles. Then, Slugma used Smog to cover itself. Bagon, however, was able to sense it, and used another Headbutt. Slugma managed to dodge, and hit him with a Flamethrower. Bagon then used Dragon Breath and although it looked like it initially missed, it paralysed the Smog, harming Slugma. Flannery called for Yawn, but Ash unwilling for that to happen, had Bagon use Headbutt, hitting it before Yawn could be executed, and then finished Slugma off with Dragon Breath. Ash kept Bagon in when Flannery used her last Pokémon, Torkoal. Bagon used Dragon Breath, but it was blocked by Iron Defense. Then, Bagon dodged a Flamethrower and used Headbutt, but it was blocked by Iron Defense as well. Torkoal then used Sludge Bomb, which hit Bagon. Bagon tried attacking with Ember, but his attack was blocked by Iron Defense once again. Torkoal then used Overheat to defeat Bagon. In A Six Pack Attack, Ash battle Vanessa with his Bagon to challenge Vanessa's newly evolved form, Nidorina. Until it was interrupted by Professor Brich and he told them that Professor Oak, May and Max along with Kanto and Hoenn Starter Pokémon have been captured by Team Rocket. They rescued everyone and battled Team Rocket. During battle Team Rocket's mecha, Bagon evolves into Shelgon and learns Dragon Claw to slice down one of the part of mecha to let Pikachu and all the starter Pokémon to beat Team Rocket. After that, Vanessa knew that his Shelgon wasn't worth it, for once that Shelgon was going to reach it's final form that it will going to fly. In Sky High Gym Battle, Shelgon battled Winona's Altaria and won, despite the type disadvantage. It was later used against Winona's Swellow, though it lost Kanto Battle Frontier Sinnoh Salamence was reunited with Ash and seen in Casting a Paul on Barry where it defeated a female Trainer's Lumineon with a powerful Thunder Fang and Hyper Beam, helping Ash progress to the third round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Kalos In Reforcement of Salamence, Ash found a Salamencite under the river Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Gallery Shota Bagon.png|As a Bagon Sawyer_Bagon_Headbutt.png|Using Headbutt as Bagon Sawyer_Bagon_Dragon_Breath.png|Using Dragon Breath as Bagon Shelgon_.jpg|As a Shelgon Drake_Shelgon_Dragon_Breath.png|Using Dragon Breath as Shelgon Sawyer_Salamence.png Salamence's_Dragon_Breath.png|Using Dragon Breath J Salamence_Hyper_Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam Silver_Salamence_Double_Team.png|Using Double Team Mega_Salamence_ORAS_Trailer.png|As a Mega Salamence Mega_Salamence_Hyper_Beam.png|Using Hyper Beam as Mega Salamence Trivia *Salamence is Ash's second pseudo-legendary Pokémon. *Salamence is the eleventh of Ash's Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to the Hoenn region Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters